


Snow Day In (And Out)

by billythesquid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: Gravity Falls is hit with a freak blizzard, and Dipper and Wendy are trapped in the Shack with nothing to do but eat junk food, watch tv, and screw.-I mean, that's what they were planning to do anyway, but now they've got an excuse.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Snow Day In (And Out)

“C’mon Dad, I’m _fine.”_

 _“_...”

“Yeah, I’m still at work.”

“...”

“No, I’m not alone. Dipper lives here now, remember?”

“…”

“Dad, _no._ Don’t do that-”

And then Wendy walked into the next room, and Dipper couldn’t hear anything else.

He tried to focus on the food and the cutting board, but he still had his ear cocked until Wendy strode back in.

“Don’t chop your fingers off.” Of course, _that_ was when he nicked himself. Only a shallow cut, but Wendy still chuckled as she wrapped his thumb.

“So, uh, your dad’s worried about the blizzard?”

“Yeah, yeah. He wanted to drive up here, which is _dumb._ I dunno what I’m gonna do with him-” She saw his face and chuckled again. “God, you’re still scared of him? That’s adorable.”

“I’m _not_!” His voice cracked a bit. “I mean, I’m not. Just don’t want him getting hurt.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. He’s not as tough as you or me-” He shot her a look, but she wasn’t laughing at him anymore. “- But he still wants to bring us both back to the cabin. Or bring us supplies, or something. He was kinda mixed up there at the end.”

“He really wants you home safe, I guess.”

“ _Us,_ Dip. He wants me and you back there. As if your grunkles didn’t leave us a bunker and a whole bunch of-” She squinted at the can she found. “Brown… meat?...”

“Yeah, I’m just cooking with what’s in the fridge. Eggs, veggies, the leftover deli meat. Stuff we can recognize.”

“Good.” She put the can away and glanced out the window, where the snow had already covered the porch stairs. “‘Cause I don’t wanna have to hike to the emergency room anytime soon.”

“At least Soos and Melody are safe back in town.”

“Yep.” She pulled open her bathrobe just a little bit. “It’s nice to have the Shack to ourselves.” As she turned, her robe slid back to reveal pale skin and brown freckles and the curve of-

“C’mon, dork, I’m _hungry._ And the shows’s gonna start soon.”

As the clock ticked and the TV announced the marathon, they jogged back to the living room, balancing plates of sandwiches and crackers and cookies in their hands. Wendy pulled ahead, only to bang her toe against the door frame. As she hopped and cursed and juggled her meal, Dipper dodged around her and sank into the armchair, Grunkle Stan’s abandoned throne.

“Cheater.” Wendy limped over.

“Hey, it’s still my family’s house. You never let me sit here, anyway.” He stretched out and kicked his legs up. _“Ah._ Best seat in the house.”

She pouted for a moment, then grinned and strode over. Turning, her robe fluttering up to reveal pale pink thighs, she sat down, squeezing Dipper between her and the chair.

“Wendy?!”

“I dunno, Dip. The chair seems kinda lumpy.” She rolled her hips in his lap and smirked. “Especially right _here.”_

“Hmmm...” He circled his arms around her belly and hugged.

“C’mon, dork.” She kissed his forehead and threw her legs over the arms of the chair. “Start the show already.”

Outside had turned a blurry bright white, as snowflakes twirled in the noon sun. The couple drifted from channel to channel, stuffing themselves with whatever they scrounged from the fridge, talking and joking and cuddling in silence as the tv muttered in the background.

As the Ducktective marathon grew stale they switched to the local GFTV, home of the cheapest and worst movies in the public domain.

_“_ _Oh, hey dudes-”_

“Oh look, there’s Soos’s ad.”

“Yeah, he’s good at this stuff. Sponsoring the movie marathon and everything.”

“How come Stan never did- oh, yeah. Money.”

Sandwiches and peach soda changed to ice cream and the bottle of rum on top of the fridge, and their jokes grew louder and their attention drifted and they started to yawn. Outside was turning from white to gray, as the sun drifted past the mountains.

And then they lost power.

Well, _they_ didn’t. But the tv flickered and turned blue as the signal cut out.

They paused, Wendy sitting up as Dipper shook himself awake.

“I guess a tree branch or somethin’.”

“But Ford has us on that Argent Energy stuff. I think the tv station in town is probably out.”

“Hm. Probably.” Wendy yawned and hopped out of the chair. “What do we got for movies?”

They tried the movie streams, but couldn’t get a signal. They browsed the dvd collection and couldn’t find anything they hadn’t seen a hundred times before. They picked the lock on an old cabinet and found a pile of cassette tapes.

“Heh.” Wendy held them up- _Bad Girlz,_ _Cheer Squad Seven,_ _Star Whores-_ “Did we just find your grunkles’ porn stash?”

They paused- and put them all back and shut the door.

“Well, this kinda sucks.” Dipper sank back into the armchair. “No tv and no internet and nowhere to go. What do we do now?”

Wendy stood there with her hands on her hips, her robe drooping off her shoulder. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, I dunno what else we can do. Mabel took the game system to Pacifica’s- oh, hey! D’you wanna try DD&MD now? I can teach you.”

She stared at him for a moment.

Then she tossed her head, hair streaming for a moment in the gray light, and crouched down, pulling up his sweatshirt and giving his belly a quick smooch. As she rested on her haunches her bathrobe pulled back her pale, thick thighs were revealed, only a curve of the fabric preserving her modesty there.

Up top was a different story. Her fluffy robe bowed out, slipping down her shoulders and exposing her. Thick clouds of freckles drifted across her shoulders and down her chest, accenting the modest swell of her breasts. They swayed and jiggled a bit as she crawled over and pulled his pajamas down, letting his stiff cock pop free and bump against her face.

She smiled at his embarrassment, and wrapped her strong fingers around his prick, trapping her between her palm and her cheek. She rolled him a bit, enjoying the heat against her face, before tossing her head and swallowing his prick.

“Oh-” Dipper leaned forward, fingers clenching around the arms of the chair. “Oh, _Wendy-”_ She cocked an eyebrow, and when he composed himself she began again.

She took him easily, head bobbing as she sucked on his length, tongue teasing his head as she pulled away. Her fingers toyed with his sack, gently squeezing his balls as she pulled him out and ran her tongue up and down.

The blank screen in the background was quickly forgotten, as he stared at the heavenly vision before him. Her sturdy muscles twitched and rolled under her skin as she manipulated his body. Spreading his legs wider, she crawled closed, sucking his cock and bobbing her head until his tip grazed her throat.

“Wendy- Wendy, I-”

She glanced up at him through her auburn locks, throwing him a wink. She turned back to her task, slowly drawing her head back, dragging her lips up his cock, humming all the while.

With a groan Dipper came. Wendy’s cheeks puffed out, drops of cum beading on her lips, tongue dragging along his sensitive skin even as his prick shuddered and pumped cum into her mouth. As she pulled him out of her mouth his cock twitched one last time and a strand of his seed glazed across her lips.

“Huh.” She smirked, brushing her hair out of her eyes and scooping up his cum with a finger. “You really like this game, don’tcha?”

“G-game?” He blinked and shook his head. “Wendy, _thanks._ I-”

“You _really_ want to thank me, Dipper?” Her lips were so close, her breath warm on his cheek.

“You can get out of my seat.”

“Huh?” She was smiling, and she wiggled her eyebrows, so he clumsily hauled himself out of the easy chair. She sighed as she plopped down.

 _“Ahh…_ best seat in the house.” She crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow. “So...”

“So?” He was still recovering, squeezing his eyes tight and opening them again.

“You gonna return the favor?” She uncrossed her legs, spreading them wide and revealing her bushy pussy. “C’mon, Dipper-” Her fingers spread her pussy, and a few beads of her lust dripped onto her robe. “See? You got me all hot and bothered-”

He crawled over, his knees knocking against the chair, and bent down between her thighs. “Thatta boy, Dip...” She leaned back and tangled her fingers in his thick brown locks. She didn’t pull very hard, but instead guided him as he clumsily lapped at her dripping folds. Her leg curled around him, her calf resting on his shoulder as her heel gently pressed and pulled him closer.

Wendy shifted in the chair, letting her boyfriend press himself closer. His lips and tongue caressed her pussy with hesitant swipes, craning his head to follow her gentle tugs.

She gave up on trying to guide him, instead slouching down and letting the pleasure wash over her, trusting in Dipper’s newfound experience. She sighed and moaned, pinching her breasts as he grew more confident, swiping his tongue across her clit before suckling and kissing. He grasped her thighs and pulled himself forward, wriggling his tongue into her folds, as deep as he could reach, to both their delight.

 _“_ _Hmm~”_ Wendy stretched, spreading her legs as wide as she could. _“Thatta boy...”_ She squeezed her breasts tighter, squishing them together, feeling hazy and wonderful. “Keep… keep...”

He stopped.

Wendy blinked back to reality, to see Dipper standing over her, blushing.

“W-Wendy, I-” He swallowed. “I want the chair.”

She stared at him- and then down, to where his prick stood up flushed and ready again, pointing right at her pussy.

“I dunno, Dipper...” She twined one long strand of auburn hair around her fingers, grinning at his need, despite her pussy crying for attention. “Can we… share?”

Now Dipper slouched on the throne, the cushions warm from her body. Although he’d seen her a hundred times, it still took his breath away to see Wendy like this, stripping herself out of the fluffy robe, letting it drop at her feet. Her pale skin glowed in the dim light, her muscled frame outlined with shadows, her hair trailing down as she leaned forward to give him a smiling kiss.

And then she turned around, shaking her ass in his face before settling down into his lap, squeezing his prick between her cheeks.

“See? Told ya this chair was lumpy.” She tossed a grin over her shoulder, warm and mocking all at once, as she rolled her hips and ground her pussy against his cock.

“ _Wendy_ -” He gritted his teeth and grabbed at her hips. “C-C’mon, Wendy-”

She sighed and leaned forward, raising her hips and revealing the dripping mess she’d left all over his lap. His cock slowly rose back up, pressing against her folds, and as he tugged on her hair she sat back, sheathing him in her pussy.

“ _Mm~”_ Wendy leaned back onto her boyfriend, pulling on his hands and guiding him to her breasts where he could squeeze and pull. “Say when-”

“W-when!” He choked a bit, still not used to the tight wet heat of her pussy. She snickered, stood up- rolled back down, her ass gently gently clapping against his thighs.

Their pants and gasps filled the air, Dipper fingering her as she rose up and down on his prick. On other days she would tease her younger boyfriend, test his stamina- but his tongue had left her all hot and bothered, and she was so _close_ to the edge.

For his part, he still had a long way to go before he could keep up with Wendy’s boundless energy. But her earlier blowjob had drained him a bit, and he would lift his hips to meet her as she rocked back, thrusting awkwardly into her tight heat.

“C’mon-” Wendy gritted her teeth, picking up speed and slapping against his thighs. “C’mon, _c’mon-”_

“Wen- _Wendy!”_ With a final jerk Dipper thrust into her pussy, his cock shuddering as he pumped his hips, his cum leaking from her pussy. Grinning in triumph, Wendy slammed her hips down, her ass rippling as she trapped his spurting prick inside of her, frantically fingering her clit as her own orgasm rolled through her.

 _“_ _Hah-”_ She shivered a bit, her flushed skin feeling chilly now that she’d crested. She leaned back against her skinny boyfriend for warmth. “Good job.”

“I, uh-” Dipper took a deep breath, his heart still racing as he folded his arms around her and held her close. “I still didn’t last too long.”

“You just need more practice.” She twisted around and snuggled up to him, rolling his messy cock between her fingers, grinning as she felt it twitch back to life.

“And we’re gonna be snowed in for a while, _so...”_


End file.
